


To Die For

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Clubbing, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gangs, Gangsters, Hospitals, M/M, Mafia NCT, Quarantine, Romance, inspired by current events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Ten consults Doyoung about a move that could jeopardize his relationship with Taeyong and Johnny. As the city issues a lockdown due to the spread of a deadly virus, the gang is forced to reorganize their priorities. Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Mark discover a new way to make money.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981018
Comments: 100
Kudos: 692





	To Die For

**Author's Note:**

> I have been getting so many requests to do a kunten centric fic but I was never sure how to do it, and now it's finally here! This also touches on many elements of the world we are in right now, but I did my best to also make it light-hearted. This is a long on, so settle it! As usual, don't mind the errors, they don't lend anything to the story.

“Anybody want a drink?” Ten asked, hoisting himself off the bed and picking up a pair of boxer shorts on the floor. Was it his? Or was it Taeyong’s? Doesn’t matter.

“I could use a glass of water.” Taeyong said, rolling onto his back and letting the cigarette in his hand tap against the ash tray near his bed. Normally the gang leader was a stickler for hygiene, especially in bed, but after having orgasmed 6 times by 3 different people, whatever energy he has left to even complain about the come stains on his new rug has been, for lack of better word, fucked out of him.

“This was fun.” Kun grinned as he climbed onto the bed and let Johnny light his cigarette for him. “I haven’t had group sex in a long time.”

“So you’ve done this before?” Johnny made space next to him on the bed for Kun to lie down.

“It’s been years though.” Kun said, blowing out a puff of smoke through his lips. “A group of us doctors and nurses went a little wild on a hospital field trip.”

“No fucking way.” Taeyong snorted so loudly the smoke almost escaped through his nostrils. “What happened to the medical profession and not shaming it?”

“When you work 12 hours a day with only 3 cups of coffee and a bad sandwich, whatever inhibitions or standards you originally hold yourself to is gone.” Kun shrugged.

“Here you go Yongie.” Ten handed him a glass of water and crawled onto the bed. Taeyong’s massive bed was perfect for 3 people but a little tight for 4. Luckily Ten’s smaller frame enabled him to crawl somewhere in between Taeyong and Kun. Taeyong kissed his naked shoulder and pulled him close with one hand. Ten took Taeyong’s cigarette and took a deep hit from it.

“It’s getting late.” Johnny checked his phone. It was 3am. “Shit I am exhausted.”

“Me too.” Ten sighed.

“I have to go.” Kun shakily lifted himself up to climb out of the bed. “Got an early shift in a couple of hours.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere, you can stay here.” Taeyong offered.

“It’s okay, I should go back to my apartment. My hospital stuff is still there.” Kun snuffed his cigarette and started dressing himself.

“I’ll see you out.” Ten said, grabbing a random shirt on the floor.

“Thanks guys. It was really fun.”

“Great to have you Kun.” Johnny blew a kiss at him. “Join us anytime.”

“You betcha.” Kun winked and waved at them. Ten followed him out of the bedroom and down the grand staircase to the front door. “I told you this was a good idea wasn’t it?” Ten smiled at him playfully.

“Don’t get too cocky about it.” Kun rolled his eyes. “You’re acting like you’re the only one who invited me.”

“Yeah but it was my invitation that you accepted.”

“Fighting for bragging rights on this already?” Kun pulled him close. “Are you that excited to have more people in your harem?”

“It’s just so much more fun.” Ten giggled, clinging onto him. “Especially when I’m on the receiving end.”

“Oh yeah?” Kun cupped his chin and pulled him close to capture his lips. Ten moaned a little as he let his arms wrap around the doctor’s neck and sink a little deeper into the kiss. “Do you like being on the receiving end of this?”

Ten nodded happily, kissing him again. He had reservations about starting an intimate relationship with Kun at first, and that’s saying something because Ten has slept with almost everyone in the gang except Mark (he tried bringing it up but Mark threw up his breakfast and since then even Ten was disgusted by the idea). He didn’t think Kun would say yes when he asked him to join him, Johnny and Taeyong but he did and let’s just say Ten hasn’t had that much fun in a long time.

“Ten,” Kun pulled away, running his thumb over his jawline. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“Sure, fire away.”

“I have two tickets to a special gallery exhibition at the National Art Museum.” Kun said. “It was given by the head surgeon and I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me.”

“Oh,” Ten stepped back in surprise. He was silent for a bit before he opened his mouth. “You mean, as a date?”

“Yes.” Kun watched him carefully. “Like a date.”

“Oh.” Ten just stood there with his mouth gaping. “I…uhm…”

“I know you have something special with Taeyong and Johnny,” Kun said. “But I just thought that you would enjoy the exhibition, given that you have always been interested in art. If it’s too awkward for you I totally understand. I’ll just give one ticket to you and one to Renjun so that both of you can attend it.”

“Wait,” Ten pulled him back. “when is the exhibition?”

“Next Saturday.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Seriously?” Kun broke out into a smile, his eyes widened in glee. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Ten nodded. “Taeyong and Johnny will understand.”

Kun pulled him in for another kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Okay,” Ten watched as Kun skipped to his car happily and drove away. As the mansion gates closed and Ten closed the front door, he couldn’t help but feel his heart pound erratically in his chest. His back pressed against the door as he slid down, clutching onto his chest.

“Fuck, what the heck did I just do?”

********************************

“What do you think of this?” Jaehyun pulled the curtains of the changing room back, stepping out in a black suit jacket with gold embroidery and matching pants.

“I think you’re missing the shirt underneath.” Doyoung gestured to his fiance’s extremely exposed chest, the lapels of the jacket forming a deep V line all the way past his sternum and meeting right on top of his abdomen.

“I tried the shirt but it was so tight and the polyester underneath scratches my skin.” the latter complained, walking out a little and checking himself for the mirror.

“You are not wearing this to the ceremony.” Doyoung shook his head.

“Oh god no,” Jaehyun shuddered. “Do you want me to be thrown out by the priest babe?”

“Well it’s not like we have a fast pass to heaven when we die anyways.” Doyoung chuckled. “But still, I think you better put on a shirt underneath.”

“I like it like this though,” Jaehyun made a face before turning to his fiancé and smirked. “Why? Do you have a problem with this?”

“You’re asking me if I’m okay with my future husband dressing like a GQ model during Yuta’s wedding with the attendance of at least 100 people and his chest is exposed?” Doyoung crossed his arms. “What kind of answer are you expecting? A yes?”

“Maybe I could wear this at the dinner reception.”

“Over my dead body.”

“How about the after party?”

“There isn’t an after party.”

“Sure we do.” Jaehyun walked over to Doyoung. “It’s a two person after party and it takes place in a luxurious hotel room with champagne, strawberries and a king-sized bed.”

“That’s a very expensive suit for an after party.” Doyoung smirked, letting Jaehyun’s arms wrap around him. “Especially since the dress code is “no clothes allowed”.”

“Hey, I’m a gentleman.” Jaehyun kissed him. “Mama raised me to dress up for my man no matter the occasion.”

“Ditch the suit.” Doyoung pushed him away. “Just get something decent.”

“How about our own wedding?”

Doyoung glared at him so viciously Jaehyun could feel the heat from his eyes. “Fine. I get it.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but as he walked past the tailor, he made a face. “I’ll take it, just in case.”

“Oh he’s so handsome.” One of the shopkeepers gushed to Doyoung. “Your husband has a model-like physique and he looks good in everything.”

“Don’t tell him that, it’ll only inflate his ego.” Doyoung rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help smiling. “I’ll have to go home with Mr Big Head later.”

“Hey Doyoung!” Ten walked into the shop and ruffled the hair under his cap. “Sorry I’m late, deliveries took a little longer today.”

“It’s alright.”

“Has Jaehyun chosen a suit yet?”

“We’re still in the middle of picking something out.” Doyoung pulled out a chair for his best friend to sit. “You wanted to talk, is everything okay?”

“Well…” Ten sighed. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this, not even Jaehyun.”

“Okay I promise.” Doyoung examined Ten’s facial expression. “Did something bad happen?”

“It’s not anything bad, per se.” Ten bit his bottom lip as he looked perplexed. “It’s Kun.”

“What about him?”

“He…” Ten inhaled sharply. “He asked me out.”

“On a date?”

“Yeah, on a date.”

“Finally!!” Doyoung grunted out a little too loudly and Ten slapped him in frustration. They looked around the shop to check if anyone noticed them. “I’m sorry, that came out too loud.”

“What do you mean by finally?!”

“Dude I don’t know about you but we were taking bets on when Kun was going to ask you out.” Doyoung laughed. “He likes you.”

“He does?”

“You didn’t know?” Doyoung stared at him in surprise. “It was so obvious. The smiles, the hand holding, the gifts he bought you. You really didn’t pick it up?”

“Well…” Ten stuttered, trying to think back to all the times Kun has shown any kind of affection towards him. “I didn’t think too much about it.”

“Dude, it’s gotten to a point where Xiaojun was asking if you two were actually together.” Doyoung laughed at him. “Then Jeno had to explain the relationship dynamic between you, Taeyong and Johnny and he got even more confused. I think he stopped asking now.”

“Oh god.” The Thai drug dealer buried his face in his hands.

“What did you say to Kun?”

“I said yes.”

“Okay,” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “So you got a date. Congratulations.”

“It’s not a good thing.”

“If it’s not a good thing why did you say yes to him?”

“I don’t know!” Ten’s voice started getting higher. “He just asked out of nowhere and I was caught off guard.”

“Are you nervous about going on a date with him?”

“Maybe, it’s been years since I was on a date, I kind of forgot what it feels like. I didn’t even go out on one with Taeyong.”

“You didn’t? Then how did you start sleeping with Taeyong?”

“I used to do porn with him remember?” Ten looked at him. “We used to mess around after work. It was for sex, purely for sex. Then, not long after we met Johnny, he walked in on us jerking each other off one day and asked if he could join, and that was how we started.”

“Oh, so you never actually dated them?” Doyoung cocked his head to one side. This was the first time he had heard of anyone amongst the three of them explain their sexual dynamic. “There was no conversation about being boyfriends or anything like that?”

“Heck no. It usually starts with ‘do you want to fuck?’ then ‘yeah’ then actual fucking, then some cuddling and then we would just get on with our day.”

“You live in the same house as them. I’ve seen you kiss both of them on random occasions like you guys have been in love your whole lives, and yet you’ve never gone out with them on a date?”

“We have gone out, maybe those are considered dates but yeah we were never exclusive with each other. That was the whole point of an open relationship.”

“And you’re worried that Kun asking you is an invitation that he wants to be exclusive with you?”

Ten paused for a bit. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Oh, now that is tricky.” Doyoung pursed his lips in thought. “Have you ever thought about being exclusive with anyone?”

“Sometimes.” Ten admitted. “I don’t want to say anything but…”

“But what?”

“Sometimes I feel like Johnny likes Taeyong more than me.”

“Oh come on,” Doyoung shook his head. “That’s not true. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“Yes but I’ve also seen the way he looks at Taeyong.” Ten said. “He thinks I don’t know, but I’ve seen him creep back into Taeyong’s room after we have sex just so that he can lie next to Taeyong a little longer.”

“Really?” Doyoung’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah. I don’t blame him. I’ve done that before. He is really a wonderful man. In bed, he never makes either of us feel like we are preferred over the other, but after the sex is over…”

“You start to feel a difference.”

“Yeah, especially lately after Johnny was shot. The two of them have become a little closer.”

“I’m sure that’s….” Doyoung wanted to comfort Ten but he decided to hold his tongue. He couldn’t pass comment on something he was unaware of. “That’s why you started sleeping with Kun.”

“Kun’s different.” Ten said. “He’s comforting and he doesn’t pass judgement. He doesn’t make fun of my kinks, he willingly explores them with me.”

“If you’re uncertain about where you stand with our two leaders, maybe the best people to talk to are the two of them.”

“No!” Ten grabbed Doyoung’s hands. “I can’t go to them yet. Not now at least. I don’t even know how to begin if I were to discuss this with them.”

“Okay, let’s remove Kun from this equation for a bit.” Doyoung sat up. “If it was anyone else in the world who asked you out, and you went to Taeyong and Johnny about it, what do you think they would say?”

“Taeyong would say go ahead.” Ten mused. “He always said one date doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay, what would Johnny say?”

“Johnny’s a little bit more possessive. He would be hesitant but Taeyong would convince him.”

“Then you should go ahead.” Doyoung said. “Go on this date and have fun with Kun. Take your time and see where this goes. If Taeyong won’t stop you, why are you stopping yourself?”

“You’re right.” Ten sighed. “Taeyong never stopped me from having sex with whoever I wanted. Why should he stop me on going on a date?”

“Exactly.” Doyoung smiled at him gently. “And besides, I think once you get a taste of what it’s like to be exclusive, you won’t be able to turn away.”

“I don’t think so.” Ten snorted. “My last real boyfriend was 15 years ago when I was in high school.”

“You’ve grown up since then.” Doyoung smirked. “You’ll change.”

“Oh Mr Jung!!” the female shopkeeper smiled widely when Jaehyun stepped out of the changing room in a maroon suit with a black shirt underneath. “This fits you perfectly.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her briefly. “I want my husband to see this.”

“I’m here.” Doyoung stood up proudly, making sure the female shopkeeper could see him walk over to Jaehyun and check him out thoroughly. “You look very handsome in this.”

“I think this is the best one so far.”

“Me too.” Doyoung nodded. “Shall we go with this?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun turned to the tailor and nodded his head. The tailor bowed and quickly ran to the register to ring up what was probably a very large bill for quite a number of suits. Doyoung stayed behind to admire his soon to be husband in his new suit and smiled, sneaking little kisses at him. Jaehyun was grinning from ear to ear, hands around Doyoung’s waist and holding him close.

Ten saw the sight and smiled wistfully. Maybe Doyoung was on to something.

********************************

“Are you sure you don’t want to come shopping with us?” Taeyong asked Ten, checking himself in the mirror and adjusting his hoodie. “We can go and get some ice cream with chocolate sauce afterwards.”

“Let’s see if we have any money left after Taeyong is finished with his shopping.” Johnny rolled his eyes as he reached for his leather jacket hanging on the coat rack.

“I’m only going to pick up a few things.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You act like I’m about to buy out Louis Vuitton.”

“That’s because we are going to Louis Vuitton.”

“It’s okay guys.” Ten looked up from his iPad and smiled. “Kun is coming to pick me up any minute.”

“Okay then, have fun.” Taeyong gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, “Make sure you stay safe out there. There’s a nasty cold virus going around.”

“We’ll see you for dinner.” Johnny kissed his other cheek and the two of them left the house in Johnny’s BMW. Ten waited for them to drive away for at least 10 minutes before he quickly removed his hoodie and ran back to his room. He dug through his closet and found the outfit he was going to wear for his date. A nice clean, baby pink shirt, ripped jeans and a handsome tan Ralph Lauren coat. He checked his teeth, combed his hair, picked out a watch and- _ding dong_.

Just in time.

“Hi.” Kun smiled warmly at him. “You look handsome today.”

“Thank you.” Ten blushed. Kun was dressed in a fluffy dark blue sweater, black jeans and his hair was parted stylishly, highlighting his high cheekbones and chiselled jaw. He looked like he was modelling for Husband of the Year and it made Ten’s heart skip a beat. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Ready to go?”

“Oh yes!” Ten followed him to his car. “I’m so excited for this exhibit. I was reading up on the designer and his work is absolutely fascinating. Did you know that he was one of the few people who were granted a special showing in the Lourve?”

“To be honest,” Kun sighed. “I know nothing about art and couldn’t care less for paintings.”

“Then why did you suggest we go to the gallery together?”

“How else was I going to ask you out?” Kun grinned. “Besides, the weather is so lovely today. It feels like a good day to learn about art.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” Ten put on his seatbelt, fighting a growing blush on his face. “We could have gone somewhere you like.”

“I like bookstores.” Kun giggled. “Would you really want to sit in a bookstore with me?”

“Sure why not.” Ten made a face. “They have picture books too.”

“Maybe we could do that next time.” The doctor smiled at him and Ten let out an embarrassing squealing sound. His heart hasn’t stopped beating since Kun knocked on the door and his face felt hot all over. _What is this strange feeling? Why is my tummy acting like this? Why am I smiling so much? Have I lost my mind?_

They arrived at the gallery an hour later. Ten’s nervousness about his date dissipated and became excitement over the exhibition. Ten has always loved art as a child and actually wanted to pursue art in college. However, his stuck up family insisted he study something ‘useful’ or he would be a shame to the family, which is why he went with chemistry. Just because his course was ‘useful’ didn’t mean he wasn’t a shame to his family anymore. He started doing porn and a porn star with a chemistry background isn’t exactly the ‘useful’ son his family wanted.

“Oh my goodness.” Ten marvelled at the beautiful art pieces on the wall. “This is stunning.”

“That’s a huge sculpture.” Kun pointed to a massive clay sculpture of a Greek woman.

“Yes, the artist was also a very talented sculptor.” Ten explained. “It said here he actually started as a sculptor and he was very heavily influenced by people like Rodin and Bernini.”

“The anatomy is very impressive.” Kun admired. “The artist must have spent hours researching this.”

“Well he must have had a beautiful partner as a muse.” Ten giggled. “You can’t be an expert in human anatomy and muscle form unless you have seen them for yourself, wouldn’t you say?”

“I agree,” Kun laughed softly. “Not too sure about hetero sex but as a doctor, this passes the anatomy test.” Ten laughed loudly and slapped his chest playfully.

The two of them walked through the museum slowly, with Kun’s hand on Ten’s lower back. Ten went on explaining the different methods and colours used for each painting to Kun. The gallery was fairly empty, save for the two of them, and it felt like they had the whole place to themselves. Two people in a huge room surrounded by colours and light. Kun turned around to check if a security guard was watching them and he quickly placed a soft peck on Ten’s cheek.

“Wh…what was that for?” Ten asked him.

“Nothing.” Kun smiled shyly. “Just felt like kissing you.”

Ten could feel his heart pound again. If that guard didn’t reappear while making his rounds, Ten would have definitely pulled him in for another kiss, and maybe sneak into that janitor closet for some action. He was about to pull Kun closer to him when Kun pulled his phone out from his jeans.

“Sorry, I need to get this.” Kun apologized. Ten nodded while he rushed to the end of the hallway to pick up the call. Ten sighed heavily and turned his attention to the rest of the paintings. A few minutes later, Kun returned to his side and grabbed his elbow.

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m so sorry Ten.” Kun sighed heavily as he shook his head. “I have to go to the hospital.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s an emergency patient that just rolled in. She’s coughing heavily with bloody phlegm. The hospital thinks it’s a virus.”

“You mean the one that’s on the news lately?”

“I don’t know. I need to go over and see it for myself.” Kun said as they started walking towards the exit. It became a quick sprint to the car and Kun drove to the hospital as fast as possible. The two of them ran inside the hospital and the minute Kun arrived, the nurses and junior doctors were quick to look for him.

“Doctor Qian, quick!” one of the junior doctors called. “You need to see this!”

“Ten I have to go,” Kun turned to Ten. “I’m so sorry…”

“No it’s alright,” Ten cupped his face. “I can get one of the guys to send me home. Go. They need you in there.”

Kun inhaled deeply and pulled Ten in for a kiss. Ten wanted to just hold him a little longer. Just a little…but Kun pulled apart. “Get home safely.” He said. “I’ll call you to make this up to you. I promise.”

Ten watched as Kun took one of the doctor’s coat from his juniors. He was given a file and immediately started discussing with the nurses about the patient’s condition. Ten gulped thickly as he watched the tense scene before him. He could tell by their tone that this was not something they had seen before, and it was very serious.

Kun started barking orders to his junior doctors and housemen while he entered the emergency room. Ten turned around and called Johnny to come pick him up, to which he said he would arrive in 10 minutes. A few minutes later, a large ambulance arrived and a body on a stretcher was pulled into the emergency unit, only this body was wrapped in a giant air-filled plastic wrap and the medical staff transporting the body were in full protection. It wasn’t just one body. Another two more bodies followed soon after.

Ten could only stare at the scene as medical professionals were quick to take the body into the ICU. Some of them dashed into the ambulance in full protective gear to spray down the ambulance like it had just come out of a radioactive zone. Ten felt a shiver down his spine. This wasn’t just a virus. Something was wrong.

“Ten!” Taeyong and Johnny rushed over. “Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

“Kun was called to attend to an emergency. He…”

One of the doctors shouted something from another room and nurses flocked towards him. They escorted a group of people from one room to another, all of them in masks and hospital gowns. The three of them took in the view and Taeyong grabbed Ten’s wrist.

“Let’s go.” He said. “Leave the professionals to do their work.”

“Kun…” was the last thing Ten said as Taeyong dragged him away.

********************************

Yuta walked into the Joker’s lounge and was taken aback at the sight. Mark was in one corner with his laptop while Donghyuck was in another. Jaemin was sitting at the bar, far away from everyone while Jeno was on another end near the pool tables. Why were the four youngsters in the same room but so far apart from each other?

“What are you guys doing?” Yuta asked.

No one bothered to answer him. They were too focused on their laptops instead.

“Okay then.” Yuta shrugged. “Don’t mind me then.” He walked to the bar to get a drink and walked to the couch in the middle of the room, sighing as he bent down to take a seat.

“FREEZE!!!!” Mark yelled loudly.

“What?” Yuta dropped the glass and raised his hands. “What did I do?!”

“He crossed the line!!!” Donghyuck scowled. “We have to nail this sucker!”

“What line?” Yuta’s eyes widened in horror, his hands shaking in the air.

“Leave this to me guys,” Jeno started typing away furiously. “I’ll make this asshole eat dirt.”

“Now now hang on a minute,” Yuta dropped his hands. “I didn’t…”

“He’s shot!!” Mark said, pulling his laptop closer. “Yangyang, go and check if he’s still alive.”

“Yangyang is here?” Yuta looked around. “Where is he?”

“Guys we have to hurry! There’s only 15 seconds left!!” Jaemin tapped on his laptop.

“Hurry with what? What do we have?” Yuta asked loudly, looking around in confusion. Yangyang is supposed to be here? What line did he cross? Who did they kill and where is the body?”

“Come on team let’s do this!!” Donghyuck clapped his hands loudly. “We can’t lose! Not this time!”

“Lose? What the…” Yuta put his hands down and sighed in exhaustion. “Don’t tell me…”

“WE DID IT!!!” Mark raised his arms triumphantly. “We won!!!”

“Oh hey Yuta!” Jaemin removed his Airpods from his ears and smiled at him. “When did you get in?”

“What were you guys doing?” Yuta furrowed his brows at them. “I came in here and you guys are sitting at the ends of a huge cross and yelling like you’re at war.”

“We are at war,” Donghyuck stood up to stretch. “With Bangchan and his crew.”

“What?” Yuta was even more confused.

“Jaemin invented a new gaming platform.” Mark walked over with his own laptop to show Yuta the interface. “See? We were just playing a battle game on it.”

“Sweet fucking Jesus.” Yuta felt his heart collapse in exhaustion. “That was the ruckus?”

“Uh huh.” Jeno nodded. “We couldn’t sit too close together because of the signal.”

“Well where’s Yangyang then?” Yuta asked.

“He’s at his house, but he’s playing on our team.” Mark showed him the players on his screen. “Jisung is at home and Renjun is in campus today.”

“Jisung is at home? Isn’t he working at the café?”

“Taeil says he’s thinking about closing the café temporarily due to the virus outbreak.” Donghyuck explained. “He says business has been poor and they are trying to do something else instead.”

“Yeah, I did help them create a special app where customers could order coffee from it, pay upfront and we will deliver the coffee to your front door.” Jaemin said. “It’s still in the testing phase though, and the delivery is still a risk.”

“Yeah, the club turnout hasn’t been great either.” Yuta made a face. “Sicheng showed me the numbers.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Only half of our regular patrons are showing up.” Yuta said. “It’s still manageable but if this keeps up we would be making losses instead.”

“Speaking of losses,” Donghyuck snapped his fingers and turned to Jaemin. “We’re splitting equally the winnings of this round, right?”

“Hang on, there’s money involved?” Yuta raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. We each put in some cash into the pool and every time you win a round, you get to empty the pool.” Jaemin smiled. “We’re also thinking of attaching entrance fees for each participant.”

“Jaemin’s platform has become incredibly popular.” Mark smiled. “Lots of kids on campus are trying to gain access to it too.”

“Tsk,” Yuta rolled his eyes. “Only you guys will think about trying to monetize it.”

“Hey, we’re going to need this side income now that the café isn’t open anymore.” Jeno shrugged.

“Guys,” Johnny stormed inside the lounge and grabbed the remote control for the TV. “we have an emergency.”

The TV switched on and a news program appeared with a woman standing outside the Town Hall. “Breaking news, we are here with you live at the Town Hall where the Mayor of Seoul Choi Siwon is expected to make a big announcement regarding the city’s measures to combat the spread of the coronavirus. As of this morning we have recorded an additional 367 cases which brings the country’s total confirmed cases to 4,678. Over 100 of those patients are in the ICU, many hooked on ventilators…”

“Oh my god.” Ten walked in with Taeyong close behind him. “What’s going on?”

“What is he going to do?” Mark asked.

“Shhhh.” Taeyong shushed him.

“Our city will issue a movement control order.” Mayor Choi announced. “From the 16th of March onwards, all businesses and government offices must be closed. Schools ranging from kindergarten to universities and colleges must be closed. Mass gatherings and even public meetings of more than 4 people must be cancelled. A curfew will be imposed so that all residents must be inside their homes by 8pm…”

“Oh my god.” Sicheng dropped his jaw. “Our wedding…”

“Shit.” Yuta cursed. “Shit shit shit.” Yuta and Sicheng had their wedding scheduled for this weekend.

“Only essential business and services, such as groceries, utilities, banking services, transportation and logistics are allowed to operate. Places of entertainment and manufacturing companies must be closed…” the Mayor further elaborated.

“We have to close our club.” Johnny turned to Taeyong. “We don’t have a choice now.”

Everyone in the club watched the Mayor’s hour-long speech on the upcoming partial lockdown to take in effect in two days. “What do we do now?” Mark turned to Taeyong after the speech.

“We don’t have a choice.” Taeyong sighed as he rubbed his temples. “We have to close this place down.”

“Our wedding,” Sicheng hugged Yuta, tears of frustration in his eyes. “Our wedding… what are we going to do?”

“You’ll have to cancel it.” Donghyuck said. “There’s no way around it.”

“But we spent so much money on it!!” Sicheng cried out. “We had the venue and the catering all booked…. Oh my god our suits as well…”

“It’s okay,” Yuta kissed his forehead and pulled him close. “We’ll think of something.”

“Leave them,” Mark pulled Donghyuck aside. “They spent months planning the perfect wedding. They must be devastated to cancel it after months of hard work.”

“Taeyong!” Jungwoo knocked on the door of the lounge and peeked his head in. “The club staff are going mad downstairs.”

“What’s wrong?”

“They want to know if they will suffer a pay cut with the club’s closure.” Jungwoo gulped.

“Is it everyone?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah,” Jungwoo bit his lip. “The chefs, the bouncers, the strippers….”

“Tell them to calm down and come into work as usual.” Taeyong said. “We will figure something out and announce it tomorrow. We still have tomorrow before the partial lockdown comes into effect.”

“Will do.” Jungwoo nodded and ran back downstairs.

“Take a seat boys.” Taeyong walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. “We have a lot to discuss.”

********************************

Ten waited in the hospital lobby with a bag in his hand. He was only here 3 days ago, and it was also the last he heard and saw of Kun. Kun said he would call him but he didn’t. The partial lockdown was to be in full force tomorrow and Taeyong has made some big decisions regarding the club. Ten volunteered to come down to the hospital to tell Kun all about it. He didn’t want to come empty handed so he bought along some food as well. If the pandemic was as bad as it was covered in the news, he figured Kun would like some food and comfort as well.

“Ten?”

“Yes?” Ten turned around to find a nurse with a surgical mask calling him.

“Dr Qian will see you in his office.”

“Oh, okay.” Ten followed her to Kun’s office. She stopped him outside the door and extended her hand.

“You will have to speak with him through a glass.” She said. “Dr Qian just came out from the ICU and has not been fully sanitized to see you. He could be contagious.”

“Oh,” Ten’s hands shook upon hearing that. “But I have something for him.”

“You could leave it in front of his door.” She said. “He’ll get it later.”

“Okay.” They bowed politely at each other. Ten put the bag in front of his door and looked up at the metal plaque on his door. _Dr Qian Kun._

He walked to the window and knocked on it. He could see Kun sitting at his desk in full protective gear with a surgical mask covering half his face. Kun bolted upright when he saw Ten and walked to his window.

“Ten.” Kun sighed. “I’m so happy to see you. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you.” Ten nodded. “I was waiting for you to call, but you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Kun shook his head. “These past few days have been insane.”

“I know.” Ten bit his lip. “I’m sorry if I sound a bit selfish.” _I just miss you._

“How is everyone at home, at the club?” Kun asked. “We will be on partial lockdown tomorrow. Tell Taeyong he has to close the club.”

“He is.” Ten nodded. “We just had a long two-day meeting. The club is closing, but we will be running the stripper service online with a new platform Jaemin invented. Think of it as OnlyFans but for us and many men could join in at the same time.”

“Wow.” Kun’s eyebrows went up. “I’m impressed.”

“So was Taeyong. At first he didn’t think it was plausible but when the kids showed him the platform and how much they were making, his eyes bugged out and his knees went weak. Sicheng even had to punch the numbers himself to prove that it was valid and it was. Granted, it still won’t make up for our revenue, even on a daily basis because we aren’t selling drinks anymore, but at least this way the strippers ensure they have income during this period.”

“What about the bartenders and all the other staff?”

“Taeyong insists on paying them, so we will.” Ten said. “We have been sanitizing and scrubbing the whole place down for a week now. I just finished cleaning my lab up.”

“I suppose you won’t be making any drugs now will you?”

“Taeyong said I could do small batches at home, but the problem is finding someone to buy it during this time and delivering it is the key. I can’t be stepping out to do the deliveries can I?”

“Probably not.” Kun said. “You could establish a drop off point or something.”

“Maybe. That’s something we’ll figure out along the way.” Ten shrugged.

“Shit, I forgot about Yuta and Sicheng’s wedding.”

“Yeah, that had to be cancelled. They were so upset.”

“Anybody would. They planned this for so long.” Kun sighed. “How about Lucas and Jungwoo? Jaehyun and Doyoung? And the kids?”

“School is cancelled so the kids have online classes now, plus they have their own gaming platforms and the club platform, so they will be kept occupied. Doyoung is working from home with Jaehyun and Lucas and Jungwoo will just be… chilling I guess.” Ten shrugged. “There’s nothing else we can do.”

“What about Chenle, where is he?”

“We haven’t heard a word from him.” Ten said. “Jisung said he landed back here in Korea yesterday, but we don’t know what he has planned. Taeil closed his café and is at home too.”

“Good, good.” Kun said. “Tell everyone they have to stay at home. They shouldn’t come out, only on essential trips.”

“I know. I’ll tell them.” Ten placed a hand on the glass. “How about you?”

“Me?”

“You have to work during this period.” Ten said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Kun nodded. “Tired, but I’ll be okay.”

“I bought you some food just in case.” Ten pointed to the door.

“What did you bring?”

“Some stir fried chicken, vegetables and rice.”

“That sounds amazing.” Kun pressed a hand on his chest. “The hospital food was driving me insane.”

“Kun, do you have to wear the mask while you’re inside?”

“This?” Kun pointed to his face mask. “It’s just a precaution.”

“Can you take it off?”

“Why?”

“I want to see your face.” Ten asked. “Please.”

Kun slowly pulled down his mask and Ten gasped. His heart shattered into pieces at how tired and exhausted Kun looked. His cheeks were sunken in and his eyes were almost hollow sockets in comparison. There were red marks on his cheeks thanks to the mask being pulled so tightly and his lips were so dry he looked like he hasn’t taken a sip of water in forever. Ten felt tears brimming in his eyes. He had never seen Kun like this.

“I know,” Kun looked down. “I look like shit.”

“No, no you don’t.” Ten told him. “You look handsome. It’s just…”

“Tired?”

“Yeah. And you kind of look like you haven’t eaten in a long time.”

“I have, but today was crazy.” Kun said. “We had an ambulance full of kids today Ten. Kids. Kids with the virus and coughing their lungs out. We couldn’t even let their parents hold their hands while we do blood tests because they were contagious.”

“Shit.”

“It’s only going to get worse from here. I can feel it. This lockdown will help to curb it for a bit, but we can’t be too complacent. There are so many more untested people out there, so we don’t know how far and wide this virus has spread. We are short-staffed and supplies are running out, that’s why everyone in the hospital has been pulling extra hours. We’ve had to shift the non-virus patients to different wards to make space for new patients.”

“Kun,” Ten gulped. “I wish I could help.”

“Stay indoors Ten. Tell everyone to stay indoors.” Kun said. “And wash your hands. If you can do that, that would be more than enough help.”

“I’ll do that.” Ten wished he could break through the glass but he couldn’t. He wished he could kiss Kun but he couldn’t. Kun placed his hand in front of Ten’s on his side of the glass and they stayed that way, looking at each other.

“What’s your favourite bookstore?” Ten asked him.

“I like the Starfield Library.” Kun said. “It’s technically not a store but I love reading there.”

“Let’s go there together then.” Ten smiled at him. “You can read and I can draw, then we’ll go get ice cream together.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“It’s a date then.”

“Really?” Kun smiled widely. Finally, a break of happiness.

“Yes.” Ten nodded. “It’s a date.”

The two of they stayed that way for a little longer. Ten eventually drew his hand back. “I should go.”

“Stay safe Ten.”

“You too Kun.” Ten told him. “You can do this. You have to survive through this, not just for us, but for the millions of people who have nowhere else to turn to.”

“I know. I’ll do my best.”

“Enjoy your dinner.” Ten stepped back and waved goodbye. Kun waited for him to disappear before opening his door to take the food bag outside. He smiled at the carefully prepared dinner and for the first time in a long while, he felt his heart at ease.

“Dr Qian!!” he heard his nurse knock on the door.

Kun gulped as he put his mask back on. Food will have to wait. For now, duty calls.

********************************

“Oh hey!” Johnny walked into the house with a box in his hands. “Look what came in the mail!”

“Did you order anything?” Ten asked Taeyong as he ran down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.

“No, did you?” Taeyong answered.

“Not me either.”

“Oh wow!” Johnny smiled at the array of pastries inside the box and a card attached with it. “Oh it’s from Yuta and Sicheng!”

“Ah yeah,” Taeyong slapped his forehead. “They had to cancel their wedding but the caterer couldn’t refund their order, so they decided to send out the pastries to all their guests along with a card to tell them the wedding was cancelled.”

“What about the rest of the food?” Ten asked.

“They are donating it to a food shelter.” Taeyong said. “Might as well not let it go to waste.”

“Yeah,” Johnny made a face when he licked the icing off one of the cupcakes. “It’s not amazing.”

“It’s a wedding cake.” Ten laughed, grabbing a tart. “Wedding cakes hardly taste great.”

“I feel so bad that we had to cancel one of the most highly anticipated events of the year.” Johnny pouted. “I even got a brand new suit and everything.”

“We all did.” Ten sighed deeply.

“We could still dress up in them.” Taeyong shrugged. “I mean there’s no harm in wearing it every once in a while to boost confidence right? Besides, we’re stuck in this house for weeks. We might as well find something to do.”

“I got it!” Johnny’s eyes grew wide and so did his smile. “We could put on the suits, do a little wedding roleplay and fuck each other.”

“How is that different from what we normally do?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“The suits! The suits make the difference!” Johnny grinned. “I know we were supposed to do it in a hotel, but hey, at least this way the suits don’t have to wait long to get messed up.”

“You guys go ahead.” Ten shrugged. “I’m going to watch a movie.”

“Don’t you want to join us?” Taeyong asked him.

“Maybe some other time.” Ten climbed up the stairs to retreat back into his room.

“Is it just me,” Johnny narrowed his eyes. “Or has the quarantine reduced his sex drive?”

“Not everything is about sex to you.” Taeyong punched his arm and Johnny did a fake cry. “I’ll go check on him.” He walked upstairs and slowly crept to his room. He knocked on the door and opened Ten’s door quietly. “Ten?”

“Yeah?” the latter answered, swiping something on his iPad.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why shouldn’t it be?”

“You’ve been a little…” Taeyong went inside and closed the door behind him. “Strange lately.”

“I’ve always been strange. Isn’t that what everyone says?” Ten looked up.

“Ten,” Taeyong sighed. “something is on your mind. I know. You can’t lie to me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it about the quarantine?”

“No.” Ten folded his arms like a small child.

“Is it about work?”

“No.”

“Then, something is definitely up.” Taeyong inched closer to him. “Tell me. What is it?”

“It’s nothing. Inconsequential.”

Taeyong sighed in frustration. He hated it when Ten was like this, vehemently denying he was okay even when he wasn’t. “Do I have to bring out the paddle?”

“Okay okay,” Ten grabbed his hands. “I’ll tell you.”

“Finally.” There are so few punishments Ten hates. Thankfully, he hates the paddle. “What is it?”

“Did you know that Kun hasn’t been home in a week?” Ten said. “He’s been living at the hospital and sleeping in his office.”

“Oh,” Taeyong looked at him in surprise. “I didn’t know.”

“The last time I saw him, he was so tired and he looked like a zombie. It was like someone stuck a vacuum cleaner up his ass and sucked his soul away.”

“That’s oddly specific but continue.”

“I saw all these pictures online of the hospital and it looks like a horror movie, Yongie.” Ten’s hands started to shake. “It irks me that I have to sit here and watch him go through this. It bugs me that I can’t do anything to help while he is out there risking his life so that we could be safe.”

“Oh Tennie…” Taeyong pulled him into his arms for a hug.

“If only you saw him that day.” Ten sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying. “If only you saw the hospital. It’s a warzone there Yongie. It’s horrible. And we can’t do anything to help, and I’m so mad at how useless and selfish it seems.”

“Well what do you think we should do?”

“We can’t do anything. We’re supposed to stay at home.”

“That depends on how you define the word ‘help’.” Taeyong caressed the back of his head comfortingly. “Never say never. We can all do something for humanity at this point in time, even if we are criminals and rule breakers.”

“What can we possibly do?”

“I’m sure you can think of something.” Taeyong smiled gently at him. “And judging by your eyes, I think you already know.”

Ten looked back at him and took his hand.

He did. He did know what to do.

********************************

It has been exactly 10 days since the city imposed it’s partial lockdown and for the first time, Kun was able to drag himself home. For almost two weeks, the doctor had been living in his office, using the showers in the hospital and surviving on hospital food. Even then he ate the bare minimum as he wanted to leave more food behind for the patients. Some of them have been discharged, but others were not so lucky. Yesterday, Kun had to announce two deaths, bringing his hospital death total to 12. Announcing death was something Kun hated doing. He was supposed to save lives, not announce the end of them.

As both a doctor and a gang member (well, leader now technically), usually the gang stuff is the worst of the two. Kun has treated gun wounds, severed fingers, slash marks as well as rape and abuse injuries. He thought he had seen the worst, until the virus came into the picture. This virus left no blood, no flesh and no rotting injuries, but it was twice as deadly. 3 of his own staff had become infected and thanks to the lack of supplies, Kun and his fellow doctors have had to play “How Dead Is He?” to decide who they should save. Ward space was becoming increasingly limited. The worst, Kun feels, are the children. Children whose immune system is much weaker. Children who don’t understand why they are sick. Children who don’t know if they were going to get better.

The streets were totally empty as he walked towards his condominium. The children who used to play in the playground were gone. No stores were opened. No food trucks drove by. Only the occasional cat lying under the tree, completely oblivious to what was happening in the world.

“Lucky cat.” Kun scoffed. He was glad to be home though. Even the sight of his condo elevator was the best thing he had seen in a long time. He didn’t have plans for the day. He just wanted to take a bath, eat some good food and sleep in his own bed before he has to start the whole thing again tomorrow.

He unlocked his door and stepped inside his apartment. He turned his head to look into the kitchen and screamed.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!”

“Hi Kun!” Ten waved his hand with Taeyong, Johnny, Chenle, Hendery, Lucas, Jungwoo, Yuta and Sicheng behind him. They were inside the kitchen with a plastic layer separating Kun from everyone else inside the kitchen. They were all smiling at him and if Kun wasn’t pleased to see them, he would think it was a horror movie.

“How did you guys get in here?” Kun grabbed his chest, trying to calm his erratic heart.

“You gave me the password remember?” Chenle laughed at him. “I used to live here.”

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We just wanted to see you.” Johnny said.

“How…is that plastic?” a smile broke on Kun’s face. Did his friends break into his house and install a plastic layer just so that they could see him? Apparently they did.

“Go take a bath!” Jungwoo said. “We’ve already drawn it for you!”

“Are you serious?” Kun dropped his jaw. “You guys…”

“Go!! Go wash yourself!! We’re all clean here!” Ten shooed him. Kun shook his head and walked into his bathroom. The tub really was drawn, with soothing candles and the smell of essential oils wafting in the bathroom. When Kun dipped his body in he felt like he was in heaven. The stress and exhaustion from the days before simply melted away into the water. All he could think about was how grateful he was to have friends who could do that.

An hour later, Ten knocked on the door. “Don’t stay too long! We have dinner ready for you!”

“No way,” Kun answered back. “You guys are cooking?!”

“What did you think we were doing? Playing monopoly?” Lucas guffawed loudly in the background. “Hurry up old man!”

That was enough motivation for Kun to get out of the tub and wash himself thoroughly. He scrubbed his body clean and exited the bathroom to find some clean clothes to wear. When he got out of his room, his whole apartment smelled incredible. Roasted chicken, the smell of sautéed vegetables and something really sweet and fragrant in the air as well. He followed the scent and it led him to his dining table, where an array of food was laid out in front of him. He recognized those dishes. Those dishes were his family dishes back in China.

“You guys made these?” Kun turned to his friends who were back in the kitchen behind the plastic layer.

“Technically Taeyong did,” Johnny laughed. “Doyoung did the other half and we just reheated them here.”

“Where’s Doyoung? And Jaehyun? And the rest of the kids.”

“They are on video call on the laptop in front of you.” Ten pointed.

“HI KUN!!!”

“Oh my gosh hi guys!!!” Kun’s face broke out into a huge smile. “Doyoung! Jaehyun! Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang, Xiaojun!”

“Taeil and Jisung will join in soon.” Chenle said. “Taeil’s trying to figure out how to turn the webcam on.”

“Ugh, we really should have taught him how to do it before we left.” Renjun rolled his eyes on his screen.

“I can’t believe you guys did this for me, and you went through the effort of cooking my favourite dishes.” Kun looked at them. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“Uh you better thank me first,” Chenle said. “I had to bribe Cook to give me those recipes when I went home.”

“You guys have a cook at home?!” Yuta turned to Chenle.

“Several.”

“What?!?” Yuta dropped his jaw.

“Try them!” Doyoung clapped his hands excitedly. “See if it’s okay!”

Kun took his first bite from the chicken dish. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes and he could feel his chest constrict.

“Is it okay?” Ten asked.

“Yeah,” Kun choked out a sob. “It’s perfect.” He buried his face in his hands and cried. No one said anything as tears flowed from his eyes. He struggled to chew as he wiped his face with the back of his hands, struggling to calm himself down. “I’m sorry.” He wept quietly. “It’s just been so hard.”

“OW!!!!” Chenle yelled.

“What are you two doing?!” Taeyong scolded them.

“Lucas stepped on my foot!!”

“Did not!”

“Jisung says Taeil can’t figure out how to sign in to the video call application.” Renjun said in his video call.

“I’m going to call him.” Jaemin picked up his phone. “Seriously, it’s the 21st century. What are you guys doing to do without me I swear?”

“Ah yes.” Kun took another bite of his food and laughed. “I missed this.”

“We actually have some things to say.” Ten said. “And give you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s over there in those boxes.” Taeyong gestured to three large boxes stacked up by Kun’s door. “Inside are some protective clothing, masks and gloves. We initially bought some to use in the club in case anything went wrong, but given the circumstances, I think it’s best you and the hospital use it.”

“Oh my goodness.” Kun smiled widely. “Thank you all so much!”

“You have Yangyang to thank for that, he helped us find a seller who wasn’t a rip off.” Johnny said.

“You’re welcomed.” Yangyang beamed cheekily.

“Us next!!” Donghyuck said loudly, his shrill voice through the speakers was enough to get everyone’s attention. “We made some money using Jaemin’s gaming platform and we’ll be donating them to the local food bank to ensure everyone in shelters get food during this period.”

“You guys,” Kun put a hand over his chest. “That’s amazing.”

“The best has yet to come.” Ten grinned. “Chenle, tell him.”

“Hendery and I are configuring the lab to turn it into an assembly line during this period.” Chenle said. “In a couple of days, you will get a delivery of 5 new ventilators for the hospital.”

“Holy fuck.” Kun dropped his jaw and his food nearly spilled out. “No fucking way.”

“It was that or make new army tanks for Dad.” Chenle shrugged. “I hate it when he tells me what to do anyways.”

“You… I can’t…” Kun was overwhelmed with emotions and he could feel his eyes water again. “I wish I could hug you all.”

“Me too.” Ten smiled wistfully.

“You know what,” Kun put down his spoon. “Take out the plastic. Come here.”

“But…” Sicheng stuttered. “The virus.”

“I’m fine.” Kun smiled as he stood up. “Just one minute. Come on.”

Lucas didn’t hesitate to kick down the plastic shield and they rushed to hug Kun. Ten ran first into Kun’s arms and everyone hugged him, forming a huge cuddle ball.

“HEY HEY HEY!!!” Jaehyun protested. “What about us?!?! HELLO!!!”

“Yeah! Show us some love too!” Xiaojun whined.

“For Christs sake Taeil!!” Jaemin complained into his phone, obviously yelling at Jisung and Taeil. “I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE BLUE BUTTON.”

“I can’t express how much I love you guys right now,” Kun wiped his face clean of tears. “This… this is the best thing ever. Thank you.”

“You’re risking your life for the rest of us.” Ten reached to touch him. The first time in two weeks. “It’s the least we can do.”

Kun held onto Ten and caressed his face. Ten, his beautiful Ten and his beautiful smile. He hadn’t seen him in so long and he missed the way his eyes look when he’s happy, his soft scent of flowers and citrus, his skin under his touch… he closed his eyes and pulled Ten in for a kiss and he sighed happily.

“Hey guys!” Taeil finally managed to join in. “Sorry we were late… OH!” he covered Jisung’s eyes with his two hands instinctively at the sight of Kun and Ten kissing in front of the camera. “Uhm, maybe we should log off or something?”

“Hyung!” Jisung tried to remove Taeil’s hands. “I’m 16 years old!!!!”

Everyone in the room and video call erupted in laughter.

********************************

Ten could still feel the taste of Kun’s lips on his. He stood at the balcony with a can of beer in his hands, feeling the cool night breeze through his hair and brushing against his skin. After the group went home, he scrubbed himself clean and Taeyong said he was going to bleach and sanitize their clothes tomorrow. He washed his face and scrubbed his hands, but it didn’t remove traces of Kun from his skin. He wrapped his arms around each other. He didn’t want this trace of Kun to be removed. It would be his only reminder for the next few weeks.

“May I join you?” Taeyong asked from inside the room, dressed in a dark hoodie and shorts.

“Sure.” Ten made space for Taeyong to join him. “Thank you for helping me with today.”

“You did a great job. I was so impressed.” Taeyong patted his back. “You really thought of everything.”

“I had good help.” The latter smirked. “I can’t take all the credit.”

“Especially since Doyoung and I cooked that meal.”

“We helped!”

“You almost sliced your finger off!”

“I was the taste tester to tell you if something was good or not.”

“Well, you were the coordinator, so I’ll cut you some slack.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes. “He was really surprised to see us.”

“Yeah.” Ten nodded. “I can’t imagine what this week must have been like for him.”

“It was hell I am sure.” Taeyong sighed deeply. “You know, I think it’s scarier to be in his position than it is to be doing our work.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. To be a mafia, you just need a gun and a good head on your shoulders. To be a doctor, you need a heart and a good head.” Taeyong said. “Not all of us can do what he does. Saving lives for humanity.”

“True.”

“You know Ten,” Taeyong reached to grab his elbow. “Kun really cares about you.”

Ten looked at him. He didn’t know what to say.

“And it’s evident that you care about him too.” He continued. “The way you took charge today, the way you held him, I haven’t seen that from you in a long time.”

Ten swallowed thickly. He tried not to look at Taeyong for fear of disappointment, but Taeyong lifted his chin up to make him look at him.

“You know that I would never, ever stand in the way of your happiness right?” Taeyong added.

“Taeyong…” Ten reached to hold his hand, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

“We have been through so much.” Taeyong laughed softly, bringing an arm to wrap around his shoulder. “Right from our very first porn clip.”

“Yeah,” Ten sniffled. “Some horny dude has that clip of us 69-ing each other stored on his phone somewhere.”

“Back then we were doing it just to get by. We just wanted to earn some cash to buy food. Now look at us. We’re living in a mansion with a thriving business and a gang to our name and world governments trying to tear us down if they could. No one could have possibly predicted this years ago.”

“That’s true.”

“I think,” Taeyong mumbled softly. “I think you and I are the same. We have conditioned ourselves into believing that we don’t need anyone in this world, that we are perfectly fine alone, but I fear that the truth we have conditioned ourselves into believing is not that we don’t need anyone, but rather we don’t deserve anyone.”

“W…what about us?” Ten asked.

“Back then, this was what we wanted and it was enough, but maybe we want different things now. Maybe we desire different things. After all, the people we are today are not the same as the people we used to be.” Taeyong said. “We will always be here if you need us. Your spot is yours forever, but please, don’t hold yourself back for us. It’s not worth it. To miss out on a chance to fall in love is something you will regret for the rest of your life.”

Ten started to cry. Taeyong pulled him in his arms and hugged him tightly. “You know I love you Ten. You’re my best friend, my brother, my ride or die. I just want you to be happy.”

“Yongie…” Ten wiped his tears from his face on his hoodie. “Th…thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Taeyong kissed his forehead. “You should have done this a long time ago.”

“What about Johnny?”

“Oh that’s easy. I’ll just talk to him.”

“Easy for you to say.” Ten stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re lucky the man wants more than just your ass.”

“No way.”

“Oh PLEASE!” Ten groaned loudly. “You would have to be blind if you didn’t notice Johnny’s feelings for you.”

“He does not have feelings for me.”

“Did you know that he crawls into your room every night just so that he could lie down next to you a little longer?”

“He does not!”

“Yes he does!!” Ten stared at him. “Do you really not know?”

“I never see him when I wake up!”

Ten scoffed loudly. “You’re an idiot.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Ten pinched Taeyong’s elbow and he dodged a slap to his stomach. The two of them laughed loudly, holding onto the banister and giggling away like school kids. Ten knew that he would forever be grateful to Taeyong for this day. He couldn’t have asked for a better friend, boss, soulmate, lover and partner in life.

“Hey, let’s go watch a movie.” Taeyong said. “I think The Irishman is playing.”

“Cool, should I get Johnny?”

“Nah, screw him.” Taeyong giggled. “I want to spend this one with you.”

Ten pulled him in for a kiss. Taeyong smiled at him. “You should learn to save your kisses. They are too valuable to be given away so easily.”

“I know.” Ten walked downstairs with him. “Consider yourself valuable too.”

********************************

“Woah.” Ten gasped as the movie ended. “That was so cool, isn’t it Taeyong?”

Ten turned to his side and saw that Taeyong had already fallen asleep. He scoffed lightly as he picked up a blanket from the floor to drape it over him. Ten went back to his room where he left his phone and checked his messages.

_ANGELDRKUN: I just finished my extended shift. I can finally go home now._

_ANGELDRKUN: You might be asleep. That’s okay. Now is the time to fix that terrible sleeping habit of yours. Sleep well!_

_ANGELDRKUN: Just in case, I recorded something for you. One of my younger patients asked me to sing this to her and I asked for her permission to record myself while I do so. It helped her sleep, maybe it will help you too._

Ten jumped up and down in excitement. He searched his room for his Airpods but he couldn’t find it. _Damn it, it must be downstairs._

He walked back downstairs into the kitchen to retrieve his Airpods and when he came out, he saw Johnny walk into the living room. The bulky second leader gently laid Taeyong on his back and propped his head up with a pillow. He pulled the blanket to tuck Taeyong in. Taeyong was sleeping so deeply he didn’t feel a thing. Johnny played with the ends of Taeyong’s baby fringe and ran a finger down the side of his cheek.

Johnny looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw Ten. His face turned pale and his back was ramrod straight. “Ten…” he pulled his finger from Taeyong’s face like he was caught red handed.

Ten knew at that very moment that he could never feel for Taeyong the same way Johnny felt for him.

And he couldn’t be happier with that.

“Don’t worry.” Ten smiled cheekily. “I won’t tell him.” He quickly ran upstairs, leaving a red faced Johnny in the living room. He took out his Airpods and pressed play on the recorded message.

_Female patient: Will you sing this for me Dr Qian?_

_Kun: Of course Angela. Promise me you will sleep after this._

The sweet melody of Sam Smith’s To Die For started. Ten laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_Yuta and Sicheng are probably discussing about their delayed wedding ceremony. Sicheng was obviously hurt and Yuta would do his best to console him. They don’t need a fancy ceremony to prove their love to one another and seal their union._

_Jungwoo would be trying to get Lucas into meditation and yoga to calm his chaotic energy. Lucas would try to be serious and obviously screw up somewhere. Jungwoo will just have to repeat it again until he gets it right._

_Jaehyun and Doyoung would be watching Netflix as usual. Jaehyun would stick his hand down the front of Doyoung’s sweatpants and Doyoung would nudge him. He would say something like “Focus on the movie/show, this whole thing was your idea.” But then silently adjust his waistband so that Jaehyun could stick his hand down further._

_Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck would be busy with the online platforms they came up with. They of all people would be enjoying this lockdown the most. Xiaojun would show some interest once in a while but he would go back to the piano and play his music._

_Yangyang is probably playing UNO with his family. His grandmother cheats but the whole family pretends she doesn’t. She’s 83, hard to argue with someone of that age._

_Chenle and Hendery must be in the underground laboratory, watching over the assembly line. Chenle has a lollipop in his mouth while he cycles about, barking random orders and shooting basketballs into any empty trash can. Hendery would try to sneak away to text Xiaojun. He’s trying to ask him out without coming off as desperate, but if only he knew his desperation was quite obvious._

_Jisung would be helping Taeil record his recipe videos for Tik Tok. The older man insisted that he should develop an online presence and be ‘hip’ with the kids. If only he knew people don’t really use ‘hip’ anymore. At least now people will be able to see what a good barista he is._

Just before Ten fell asleep, he told himself that he would make Kun sing that song again for him. When all of this is over.

Until then, this will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is like home to me. Writing a piece with the characters I have grown to love so much is really my safe spot. My safe house almost. Ten, Taeyong and Johnny's dynamic has been one of my favourites since writing One of Us and it's clear that there will be a shift in this from here on now. After all, what's life without some progress or change eh?
> 
> This fic is in honour of all of the medical professionals and front liners risking their lives to protect us. Stay home if you can, stay safe, practice social distancing and always wash your hands guys. Thank you so much for reading this. Leave kudos and comments if you like it!


End file.
